


Sin pensarlo

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Love, Sin isla, sin Arrow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen-Felicity Smoak y Tommy Merlyn eran los mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos hasta que felicity cumplio 12 años y sus padres decidieron mudarse a Londres para que felicity pudiera estudiar en las mejores escuelas, despues de que Felicity se fue Tommy ni Oliver hablaron ni sabian mas de Felicity Smoak por que cada vez que hablaban de ella, se sentian tristes de saber que no volverian a ver a su mejor amiga nerd o eso pensaron... despues de 10 años felicity regreso a Starling City para la apertura del Verdant, el boliche de sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia... quien diria que su regreso cambiaria la vida de sus mejores amigos en especial el de uno de ellos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin pensarlo

**Author's Note:**

> mi primer fic.... :D
> 
> No soy dueña de Arrow y de ningunos de sus personajes

Oliver, Felicity y Tommy, eran los mejores amigos, se criaron juntos ya que sus padres: Robert Queen, David Smoak y Malcom Merlyn eran amigos desde la universidad siempre estubieron juntos y querian que sus hijos sean los mejores amigos como ellos lo eran.

A medida de que fueron crecieron, Oliver, Felicity y Tommy eran los mejores amigos asi como sus padres quisieron, se juntaban en la casa de uno o en la casa del otro para jugar o ver peliculas, pase lo que pase siempre estaban juntos nunca se separaban y sus padres sabian que nunca lo harian ya que eran tan distintos los tres que encajaban bien juntos los tres.

Cuando Felicity cumplio 12 años sus padres estaban contentos de ver lo mucho que habia crecido su niña, no solo ver que ella se estaba combirtiendo en una mujer sino ver que ella tenia una gran habilidad con la computadoras igual que su padre, Robert y Malcom siempre le dijieron que David era un hombre muy afortunado en tener a una niña tan inteligente como Felicity ya que ni a Tommy o a Oliver parecian importarle el negocio familiar.

Un dia Robert habia invitado a David y a Malcom a una cena Familiar ya que ellos no solo se querian como amigos sino como hermanos, mientras los tres orgullosos padres veian a sus tres hijos jugar bueno solo a dos ya que Felicity estaba con una computadora buscando cosas, Robert y Malcom miraron a David y veian la sonrisa y orgullo que tenia de ver a su niña tan feliz.

-David tienes baba ahi- dijo Robert, mientras Malcom trataba de no reirse.

\- Que?- dijo David mientras miraba a su hija levantando su puño en victoria, al parecer encontro lo que buscaba penso.

-Sabes eh oido que hay una buena escuela en Londres para niños tan inteligentes Felicity-Dijo Malcom 

-Si yo tambien eh oido de esa escuela, pero no quiero que felicity se separe de sus amigos, ella tiene todo aca- dijo David.

-Mira, si lo se felicity tiene todo aca pero, piensalo David, no hay que malgastar su talento, es increible lo que ella puede hacer con tan solo 12 años- dijo Robert 

-Bueno ese talento lo heredo de mi- dijo David con orgullo mientras que Robert y Malcom lo miraba con ganas de reise- Y que pasa con Oliver y Tommy ellos la van a estrañar y ella a ellos, a felicity se le rompera el corazon y yo no quiero hacerle esp a ella- dijo David con tristesa.

-David querido amigo- Dijo Malcom Tocandole el hombro- Son niños, con el tiempo lo olvidan, nadie dice que no dolera pero se les pasara con el tiempo.

-Si lo se per- dijo David mientras que fue interrumpido por Robert 

-David no desperdicies el talento de tu hija y aparte es como dice Malcom tarde o temprano lo olvidan, nadie te dice que decidas ya solo piensalo.

-Esta bien lo pensare.

Paso una Semana de esa charla y David decidio que tanto Robert como Malcom tenian razon, el talento de su hermosa hija se estaba desperdiciando. asi que llamo al aeropuerto pido tres pasajes de ida para Lodres para el, Felicity y Donna la mama de felicity, aunque Donna no entendia mucho de computadoras, el estubo de acuerdo con su marido de llevar a felicity a que Perfeccionar su Talento.

Cuando el momento de la despedida llego David y Donna se despidieron de sus amigos y de sus hijos, dejaron unos minutos a solas a Felicity con Tommy y con Oliver.

-En serio te tenes que ir- dijo Oliver con tristesa

-Si, mi papa dice que si- dice Felicity Llorando

-Te vamos a estrañar mucho Liz- dice Tommy mientras sus lagrimas caian

-Hey, voy a volver algo me dice que lo are- dice Felicity secandose las lagrimas.

-Si pero, ¿cuando lo aras?- dice Oliver con tono enojado

\- No lo se Oliver, pero regresare y te traere un regalo a ti y a tommy ah y no me quiero olvidar de Thea- Dice Felicity mientras sostenia la mano de sus dos mejores amigos mientras miraba a Thea que sostenia la mano de su mama Moira.

-Felicity, cariño despidete y vamos amor tenemos que irnos-Dijo Donna

-Adios Tom-Dijo felicity abrazando a Tommy

-Traeme un autito de Londres- dijo Tommy haciendo reir a Felicity.

-Adios Oliver- dijo Felicity mientras lo abrazaba-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo tambien Felicity, cuando vuelvas traeme un collar con una flecha, ya sabes me gusta Robin Hood- dijo Oliver mientras la abrazaba y murmuraba-Te Quiero mucho.

-Okay, basta de llorar y a mirar para adelante, los quiero mucho a los dos, no me olviden, por que yo nunca lo are.

-Nunca te olvidaremos Liz.

-Adios Felicity.

-Adios chicos.

Cuando Felicity Subio al avion Tommy y Oliver se sintieron solos algo les faltaba y eso era Felicity aunque en los ultimos tiempos Felicity estaba mas consentrada en las computadoras, ella siempre traia paz y orden cuando Oliver y Tommy se Peleaban.

El regreso a la mansion Queen fue Tranquilo y silencioso, algo que a los Queen y a los Merlyn les sorprendio, cuando llegaron Raisa los recibio, pero Tommy y liver no querian hablar ni escuchar a nadie, asi que salieron corriendo y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuerto de Oliver ambos estaba tristes por la partida de su mejor amiga, ambos se encerraron por 3 horas hablando de Felicity, ambos se dieron cuenta de que cada vez que la nombraban les hacia mal y como decia felicity a los dos "basta de llorar y a mirar para adelante", ambos hicieron un pacto de no hablar de ella por que ella no les ubiera gustado verlos llorar por su causa, asi que hicieron eso por ella.

**10 Años Despues....**

-Vamos Olii, no podes seguir durmiendo es hora de levantarse dijo mama- dijo Thea- Tienes que ir al Verdant hoy  es la inaguracion, vamoss Oliii ARRIBAAAA!!!

-Thea, ya te escuche puedes darme un minuto mas?

-no, eso dijiste hace 2 horas vamoosss arriba!!!!

-Agh!!! esta bien, ya esta me levante contenta?-dijo oliver enojado

-Si- dijo Thea sonriendo girando sus talones y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Oliver bajo y desayuno con su familia, aunque Robert nunca estubo de acuerdo con que Oliver abriera un Club el preferia que haga algo y no que esta todo el dia acostado sin hacer nada, al terminar el desayuno Oliver saludo a su hermanita, asu madre, a su padre y a Raisa que era su segunda madre. y con se cambio, arreglo su cuarto, busco las llaves de su auto y  salio directo al Verdant.

-Hey, Olii llegaste pense que ni vendrias- dijo Tommy

-Estoy aqui no?, bueno esta todo listo o falta algo?

-No, no falta nada solo abrir las puertas, estoy contento por esto amigooo!!- dijo tommy abrazandolo

-Yo tambien Tommy.

Oliver y Tommy arreglaron los ultimos detalles hablaron con el personal y en especial con Roy ya que era el supervisor tenia mas responsabilidad que los demas, a Thea nunca le gusto la idea de que su hermano y su mejor amigo contraten a su novio para trabajar ahi no por que Roy no era bueno para el trabajo sino por que Oliver y Tommy siempre lo molestaron, pero a Roy nunca le importo el era feliz con Thea y el trabajo le daba dinero para que puediera tener un mejor lugar y poder lleva a cenar a Thea sin que ella tubiera que pagar, algo que a Roy nunca le gusto.

La noche llego todos estaban listos Tommy y Oliver se acercaron a la puerta del Verdant, les dieron la bienvenida a la gente y entraron cuando el club se lleno enseguida, en una mesa estaba Laurel Lance la novia de Oliver, Sara Lance la hermana de Laurel, Nyssa al Ghul la novia de Sara, Thea Queen, Roy Harper y por supuesto Oliver Queen  y Tommy Merlyn.

Ah Tommy se le ocurrio dar un buen Discurso y todos estubieron de acuerdo Tommy y Oliver subieron a un escenario, le dijieron al DJ que baje la musica y el discurso empezo.

-Bueno queremos darles la bienvenida a todos por venir a nuestro club espero que les guste la musica y que las bebidas esten bien, por que sin lo estan Roy estaras despedido- dijo Tommy haciendo reir a todos menos a Thea que ella solo reboleo los ojos.

-No es broma Roy- dijo Oliver- bueno como dijo mi mejor amigo y socio Tommy Merlyn Bienvenidos y Disfruten la noche Salud-Dijo Oliver 

Tommy y Oliver volvieron a su mesa.

-Buen discurso- dijo laurel besando en la boca a Oliver

-Si buen discurso- dijo Sara y todos asintiern con la cabeza.

-Para mi  fue un discurso de mierda- dijo una voz femenina por detras

\- Disculp-Oliver y Tommy dijieron al mismo tiempo mientras giraron al ver a la mujer.

-Que? ya olvidaron de mi?

Ambos se quedaron en shock hasta que Thea salio Corriendo gritando:

-Ahhhh no lo puedo creer!!! Felicityyyy regresastee

Y tanto Oliver como Toomy no podian creer lo que veian su amiga nerd regreso despues de 10 años y no lo podian creer.


End file.
